Pac Man World 2: Respawn
This is my second creepypasta, hopefully this one is a bit longer and more detailed than my last one..... Pac Man, Pac Man, Pac Man, one of the most iconic video game characters out there. Sure, he has barely gotten attention lately, but at least we can enjoy the games. I have longed for a new Pac Man game, but with the video game market being overflowed with shooting games that is tough to think about. The last game that came out in the franchise that I can consistently enjoy is Pac Man World 2, one of my favorite Gamecube Games. A bit of a challenging one also. However, It wasn't in my game library. (I am a bit sloppy) With that said, time to clean out the closet to look for it and see if it was even there. After about 30 minutes I found a black case, pulling it out it turned out to be Pac Man World 2. Pulling the disc out of the case and popped it in my Gamecube, ready to get my fill. The Namco Trademark screen popped up but this time, it wasn't exactly how I remembered it. Instead of the "R" symbol rolling it looked like it was moving slower than usual. When it would bounce up next to Namco, it simply stopped where it was supposed to bounce. I assumed my game froze a little because after that the game started up normally. I had to create a new save file because the Memory Card I once used was lost, and had no intention of cleaning out the closet again. I was greeted with the opening level, and exploring the town, something, again, did not feel right. The arcade building only had the original Pac Man on all the machines. Trying to access the free one simply crashed my game, so I had to reboot it. The scene gallery was different too, as somehow I had access to it even without 150 Tokens. (I thought I needed 150 tokens at the time, but was not sure.) Seeing the "artwork" in the gallery made it clear that something was up with this game. The only image that was depicted was an image of Pac Man dead and his ghost leaving his body. I don't remember this either, and decided to leave the gallery. Was this foreshadowing that I forgot? This time, I left the village without going to anymore buildings. I went to the first level, The Bears Basics, when the load screen ended, I found myself in Haunted Boardwalk, the beginning of the final area. This left me puzzled as to why I ended up there, maybe it might have been a glitch. Upon moving, I started seeing...something...in the background..... Ghosts that looked like Pac Man... Now, I know that the plot centers around ghosts, but this is just, absurd. Pac Man dead? Really? How could this be? Upon continuing through the level, the water soon changed to what looked like souls, white, bodyless, souls. The souls soon gathered around Pac Man, upon doing so, they killed him instantly. I got a screen saying: "Try again?" Upon hitting yes, a laugh of what sounded like Spooky, the main villan, played. I respawned right where I died the first time, probably a checkpoint. I moved forward again, jumping when I should and moving to the side when necessary. Those souls started to appear again, this time, I tried my best to avoid them, but they just simply surrounded Pac Man. Pac Man was...violently shuddering as if he were out in the cold. Pac Man soon collapsed with a white soul escaping through his mouth. The screen went black with text saying: "There is no second life. Try Again?" This time however, there were no option for Yes or No, the screen soon went back to Haunted Boardwalk, respawning at my first time of death. The souls once again, came, this time killing Pac Man quicker than before. I could not escape those souls whatsoever, they just kep't on coming back. There was no way to kill them, because flip jumping did noting to them. The screen then went to black again, this time however, it was different. Pac Man's soul, this time, was sucked out of his body by Spooky. His body was simply absorbed by Spooky with no damage whatsoever. Spooky then did something that I never thought he would do. He tortured Pac Man by using some sort of force, causing Pac Man to start spazzing violently. He screamed for a long time and never stopped. Spooky simply left, leaving Pac Man to be tortured. I shut the game off after seeing the horrifying scene. I then decided to reboot the game, thinking the problems would stop once and for all. I mean, it could have been just my imagination right? Nope, it wasn't. The screen was simply black with a text box saying: "Once you are dead, you are dead forever. Learn that." I shut the game off again, this time trying to recover from the horrifying experience that occured. Nothing was right with that game, something evil was in there, I thought. With that said, I took my mothers bible and thrusted it at the game, doing so knocked me out. I woke up the next day, Sunday, and found myself on the floor of my bedroom with Pac Man World 2 turned on. I cautiously hit the "A" button and the game started playing normally. No souls, no messages, just a normal Pac Man World 2 game. I enjoyed myself until it was time to go to church. Going back home, there was a note on top of the Bible, it said in neat writing: "Thank You" Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Pac Man Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story